Conventional pool covers are installed by periodic attachment to the horizontal deck above the vertical pool wall, using anchors attached to spring tension members. Poolside raised obstacles preclude this type of fastening in the vicinity of the obstacle.
Attachment to the obstacle wall itself or alternate attachment of the entire pool cover to concrete vertical pool walls is an option described in the prior art. Due to the periodic nature of the attachment this often leaves gaps of varying sizes between the edge of the pool cover and the pool obstruction wall so as to present a hazard. To prevent falling of persons or objects between the pool cover and pool wall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,457 of Donaton describes a flexible sloping continuous edge attached to the pool cover that closes the gap between the cover and the wall. In a further patent by Donaton (U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,926), a Loop-Loc fastener is described to facilitate secure attachment to the edge of the pool cover while attaching the edge to the pool wall in a close horizontal relationship to enhance the performance of the safety edging of the previous patent.
Over the years, pool contours and those of raised poolside obstacles have become more varied. A pool cover edging more conformable to these obstacle wall shapes is desired. An easier method of installation of the pool cover with the added ability to tighten the attachment between a cover and pool obstruction wall is also desired.